


The Reason Marvin's a Morning Person

by Isiga_Inkblood



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: 2nd Person, M/M, Magic, Mild Body Worship, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, i guess, man i tried, marvelsepticeye - Freeform, not edited, self indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-04 01:41:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12760524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isiga_Inkblood/pseuds/Isiga_Inkblood
Summary: Just some early morning cute smut with feels of Marvin and Jackie. Written in like no time at all.





	The Reason Marvin's a Morning Person

Be Marvin

He loves looking out over the city. Says he's just enjoying the view every morning when he just stands there in front of your bay windows. But you're pretty sure he knows he's teasing the hell out of you while he's at it. Hands just holding on to the red curtains, arms outstretched to keep them open. His back and shoulder muscles taut and just straight up making you drool onto your pillow. The way those scars move with the muscles as he stretches outlined in sunlight, well, natural light more like it. Here in Ireland its so cloudy and drizzly that you can hardly call it sunlight. Who cares though what kinda light it it. No matter what light it is he looks like a fucking dream. Be it the natural light in the morning, like this, the soft glow of your fairy lights, or the ever changing ones of the TV when you watch movies at night. The lines of his everything make you bubbly inside, and self conscious. Compared to him you are about as soft as a muffin. You wring the cuff of his sweater's sleeve in one of your hands. You're not sure what he sees in someone like you, all scared up despite never fighting crime a day in your life, squishy around the middle, always wearing a silly mask cuz you can't stand yourself. But you can appreciate him. Scars look good on him, the ones on his back, that one on his lip, all of them just look damn good, kissable so kissable. You blush brightly. Down boner, down. Oh but those ridiculous green tiger shorts are hanging so low on his hips and his arms look so enticing, you want them to pin you down to this mattress for the whole damn day. Ugh fuck it, you just accept you're apparently horny as hell this morning. Its early enough though that you don't need to worry about going anywhere soon. You can tell from the light pouring in, probably no later that ten despite the two of you going to bed at close to five am. You don't sleep much in this house. You sit up and yawn trying very hard to keep your hard on under the blankets and out of sight. But that smile makes you wanna leap out and into his arms every freaking time.  
"Sorry, didn't mean to wake ya, just lookin' out on the city. The view is nice this morning."  
"Yeah it is."  
You blush up to your ears not but five seconds after the words are out of your mouth. You're covering your face in your hands peeking a little between your fingers just so you can still see him. He's just sort of staring for a second but it doesn't take him long to come back to the bed. Aw yes exactly what you want but can't get out of your damn mouth. You're pushed back onto your back against the pillows and he's bracketing you in with those strong arms. He peppers your scared up knuckles and fingers with small kisses til you relent and pull them away giving him access to your cuts and burns. He kisses those with vigor too. Tracing them with his lips pressing his one facial scar to your numerous ones as if to say its ok. All you can do is tangle your hands in his neon hair and hold on.   
"Didn't realize the better view was behind me. When did you put this on?"  
He tugs at the chest of his worn out, well loved, Spiderman hoodie that you wear.   
"Hmmmm, earlier? Probably around s-seven, when I w-went to feed Sam. It was cold."  
Curses, he's flustering you to the point your stutter is coming through, S's and W's have always been hard for you, its resulted in a lot of backfiring spells. Oh but this man, he has the audacity to smile about it. Smile that stupid, full faced smile that turns your insides into cotton candy and butterflies and makes you feel like you're worth something. Your knees squeeze his hips pulling a chuckle from him and making him lay himself over the top of you. He's so much broader than you, your personal superhero. He'll always be this city's heroic vigilante sure, but here in this bed you're a selfish little brat. He's all yours when he's tangled in these sheets and you'll hex anyone who tries to take him.   
"Oh hi there, kitten."   
You completely forgot about your boner somehow. You're not sure how your dick is sparing any blood for your face but you're damn near light headed with how hard you're blushing. It only gets worse when he slips a hand between you to run his fingertips along the bulge in your pink magic bunny shorts. You hide in his shoulder, you're still not overly used to this somehow. Not without your mask, not with your face on full display to him. But he's cooing in your ear and adding more of his hand to his ministrations til his full palm is working you through your dampening shorts.   
"Such a pretty kitty, that's it purr for me love."   
Stupid cat based teases, you hate that you love them. You claw at his back and do your best to let little sounds escape for him. Its hard to let yourself be loud, there's no way its not annoying, but he loves it. He's shivering above you and you can feel his own excitement growing against your hip encouraging you to rock up into him. Yeah that's a nice reward, the moan that comes out of his mouth. Its low and rumbles against your chest in the best way. You shudder and bend your back to grind up into him. You love his strength sure, the way he can just sling you over his shoulder like a sack of spuds without so much as a grunt makes you shiver down to your toes. But boy does he pretty much full on drool over your flexibility, you know it too, he's not slick when watching you do your yoga in the morning. Too bad he has to move his hand away to brace himself up. He can drape over you a little bit but he's a solid wall of muscle and would totally crush you if he just laid down. Its ok though cuz it frees him up to grind down into you as you arch up into him and you're embarrassed by the groan you give.   
"Yeah, feels real good huh? Damn you're perfect, fuck, Marvin. Feel like a god damn teenager but I need you."  
You're nodding and pawing at his back as soon as the words are out of his mouth. Its all the convincing he needs to haul your hips up with one hand and practically tear your shorts off with the other. You squeak knees knocking into his ribs in a moment of self consciousness. You freeze though cuz he's giving you that lustful look and ducking between your legs to lathe your stretch marked up navel with kisses and little nips. His stubble makes your cock twitch longing for the feel of his mouth.   
"Lube, love?"  
You nod glossy eyed but still managing to wave your hand enough, and mumble correctly enough, to summon the little bottle from where ever you happened to leave it. The pop it gives makes him jump a little as space is ripped open for a split second to let it fall to the comforter next to him. You close the door all the way while you're at it so Sam doesn't wander in and send sparks down his body to toy at the edge of his shorts. He chuckles and seems to get the idea pushing the green fabric down til its around his knees and your sparks are satisfied. However, sudden movements plus magic doesn't always mix. He swallows you down in one practiced motion and the book you were reading last night flings across the room meeting the opposite wall with a thunk loud enough to make both of you jump. You pick up his pillow and practically toss your face into it. Its not usually this early on that he gets you to start accidentally throwing things around. He pulls off of you and you bet he's grinning, the jerk.   
"Damn, someone's pent up. Ya know, I'm pretty much always down for this whenever you want. No need to deprive yourself."   
You whine and carefully lift your hips a small bit. You would like him to continue. He chuckles and you can feel that hand running up your belly and then your chest. Soon enough those light touches meet your hand and pull the pillow away.   
"If ya need something to hold onto grab my hair."  
You're blushing even brighter letting the pillow be tossed aside in favor of running your hand through his ruffled locks. He gives you a smile and one more kiss to your belly before scooting back down and taking you back into his mouth. You're ready for it this time but you still give a mewl of delight and a small tug to his hair. He just hums and squeezes your hips his silent signal that you're 100% clear to rock into him if you want. Don't mind if you do either. You never full on fuck his face not unless you're just high on pleasure and practically have no control of yourself but you do rock slowly. Heavy breathing fills the room and soon so does the sound of rain, guess you turned on the nature sound box, oops. But its almost the perfect distraction cuz if his fingers weren't so damn cold you wouldn't have even noticed them toying at your hole. You do though and you shudder slightly purring as that first one eases its way in. It's like being able to drink after a week of being thirsty, that feeling of being eased open by his calloused fingers.   
"So responsive this morning. Maybe morning is our prime time to do this."  
He's chuckling in your ear while you pant and purr from just one freaking finger moving in you like a damn virgin. You have to admit though you really do like lazy morning sex with him so you nod happily around a moan brought about by him rubbing little circles into your sweet spot.   
"Not...gonna..break. Go fas-s-ster."  
You're huffing and puffing around words, stuttering while he lazily strokes that spot. He's composed as it gets and you're pulling at the sheets practically begging, so not fair. But he's smiling that smile again and you almost don't care that he's so composed.   
"Now now, we have nowhere to be til a lot later. I wanna pull you apart, let me love on you, treat you like royalty...No not royalty, that's not what you are. Let me worship you, love, like the god you are."  
He's kissing along your neck nipping and suckling in all the right places, thankfully your suit and cape will cover any marks he leaves. But the love of his marks is just gonna have to come in second place to his words. Your face heats up like a bonfire and you damn near squeal the moan that comes out of your mouth when he slides another finger in next to the first one.   
"Mmmm, lets start with these pretty thighs. So gorgeous, love these freckles they look like stars even when they're not glowing during the day. And of course let's not forget this beautiful little thing."  
He leaves your neck in favor of your hips fingers tracing along the spell book inked into the left one while his lips begin kissing every freckle he can find. One more rough skinned finger doesn't go unnoticed despite the feather light kisses. They don't even look normal under his wind chapped lips, an odd lavender that you've both agreed to pass off as ink if anyone were to ever see them. It feels like he's charging each one though with every pass of his lips. You need those words of praise like you need air to breath.   
"So beautiful, swallow my fingers so well. Half my hand and you're still so tight. Mmmm, love how all of you moves when you shiver like that, love that I get to see you like this."   
You're choking on it all but hey that's a great way to go. He's licking along the stretch marks that run along your stomach and sides that came about after you got your magic. Dark and chocolate ice cream filled times. But he doesn't mind them kissing them and flicking his tongue while you all but screech from the prostate massage he's giving you.   
"Such a soft belly, its like the best, warmest, pillow on Earth and its mine. How'd I get so lucky, man I'm the luckiest. I love these tiger stripes. They're perfect on you, these battle scars, proof you won. I'd love to see the other guy, bet you fucked him up. Yeah sing for me love. Trash our damn room cuz it just feels so good that you can't control all that power you have, stars look at you glow. So fucking perfect."  
You do vaguely hear something hit the ground with a huge slam, you think it might've been the dresser, oops you don't usually move things that big. But he just chuckles and moves up to your collar bone sucking marks into your pale flesh and pulling his fingers out. You give a pitiful whine and something else gets tossed from the bedside table, you think that one might've been your alarm clock.   
"Now now love, I'm aching, wanna feel those pretty insides squeezing me so perfectly, the way only you can."  
You're nodding and purring out what is a butchered version of his name as the head of his length toys at your rim. He kisses at your shoulder, one for each point of the stars there to shush you from the always present initial discomfort of him pushing in. He shudders above you letting out a deep moan that distracts you for the most part from the sting. Thankfully he just sits there for a good moment probably for both of you at this point.  
"I can't get over how warm you are. Mar, fuck, Marvin you're so tight still. So warm and soft wanna just stay inside you forever, just be connected with you like this for as long as this damn planet keeps spinning. Oh please can I, can I just stay with you forever. I need you so bad, want you so much."   
Your tongue is thick as a sponge all you can get out is a steady stream of Jackie's and a loud please that spurs him to move. Its slow at first, always slow and gentle Jackie treats you like a piece of china all the time. But he does develop some speed hoisting up your hips again with ease so you're practically bent in half and his tip can kiss your prostate with every thrust. It goes dark, you must've closed the curtains cuz your tattoos and freckles start to glow in the lack of light.   
"What a sight, I could gaze at you til I die love."  
Your hands find your face, he's keeping such piercing eye contact with you. His stormy sky blues locked with your own electric shaded ones are making your stomach do flips. You can't handle it all. But he's going to ask you to let him help you handle it. He pulls your hands away with a soft grip from his free hand.   
"All of you, ever single bit. I haven't even gotten to tell you about my favorite spots."  
Your face is bright and your eyes are lined with tears cuz he's just too good for you. He kisses along the lines of the gashes your uncle's beer bottle left across the bridge of your nose. They're gnarled and ugly, never healed properly even with your magic. Demon he'd called you and promptly threw you out.   
"I love these, they tell a story. They tell your story, they brought you to me. And these..."  
He kisses along the worst of your face now. Discolored and straight out of one of Sean's fucking horror games, but he's kissing them like they're the marks of a prince.   
"These made you who you are. How boring would our lives be without these. They're the reason you're who you are, who I am. And they're perfect, just like the rest of you. So look at me, love, don't hide. Let me see you. Let me see all that perfection while I send you over the damn edge."  
He doesn't wait for you to say anything in response just picking up the speed tenfold. The headboard is gonna leave a hole in the wall its hitting it so hard and the mattress sounds like its dying but they're sounds are almost completely drowned out by yours. Its like all your shame was tossed out the window for the time being cuz you all out scream his name and he smiles widely at you.   
"Yeah mmm, tell me about it baby, god you feel good. Does it feel good, kitten? Bet it does you're shoutin' for more."  
Your ankles lock around his back and have gotta be bruising him but he doesn't care just pushing deeper and harder as your squeezing demands it. A breathy string of yes's is all you can give him for an answer cuz you're shaking. Practically vibrating against him from over stimulation that feels so damn perfect. He's biting at your ear tongue toying at your star shaped plug for a moment before he's pulling away from it and finally finally kisses you. Its no romance novel, its messy, drool running down your chins and teeth clicking together on occasion. You're pretty sure you bite his tongue at least once and know he bites your lip a couple times. But its imperfection, its messiness, is what makes it so perfect. So yours. He's never been very coordinated with kissing and that's a fact only you get to indulge in. You have to wretch away though to shout and claw at his back, you can feel the pricks of blood you leave but it only makes him moan and bite your neck. He's shaking and so are you. Your eyes are rolling back and you whimper to him.  
"Close? Me too, just let go love, I've got you. I'll catch you, I always will."  
His finger tips barely graze over your heated skin and you're tipping. The dresser scoots across the room and one of the fairy lights gives a pop as it dies from too much energy but you're cumming clear up to the sweater hiked up around your armpits and you couldn't care less about the mess of the room in that moment. He stops though and that just won't do. You dig your heel into his lower back and give him a look that he responds to by thrusting again. Its fast and erratic and has you trembling but you don't care cuz his eyes are hooded and dilated and his breath is uneven. This is probably your favorite sight. You might be feeling the electricity of overstimulated nerves but its so worth it.   
"Cum, for me Jackie. Merlin, please Jackie, I need it."  
He's whining high in his throat a good octave about his normal tone and gripping your back so hard there's definitely bruises forming but you hear those words. He always says them but is otherwise quiet.   
"Shit, I'm there, fuck Marvin, I'm there kitten. Fuck, fuck fuck."  
He stills cuz he always does barely moving cuz he gets so damn sensitive when he cums but you can feel it. Warmth spreads through you and he gives a hard shudder biting into your shoulder and mostly muffling the already barely there groan he gives. You're both huffing and puffing and shaking and still. But its only for a moment before he's sitting up and easing his way out of you with a small hiss. You sit up as best you can but your everything is wobbly like jello. And true to his request, your room is absolutely trashed. Everything is everywhere and you're blushing clear up to your ears.   
"Damn, that good huh."  
You give him a weak shove as he giggles beside you. He's a wreck but you bet you're worse. He doesn't seem to mind though just kissing your lips sweetly and running a hand through your sex hair. You love mornings.  
"I love you, Mar."  
But you love him more.  
"Love you too, Jackie"  
You snuggle into him and both of you seem to elect the mess can wait til later as you both doze off again to the sound of the nature box and the soft glow of the remaining fairy lights.   
-Fin-

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading if you liked it be sure to drop kick that kudos button and leave me a nice comment! And if you like the way I write be sure to check out my profile for more works by me
> 
> \- Stay golden my friends, Isiga


End file.
